


Oh Brother

by itsellebitch



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cheating, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Explicit Language, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff and Smut, Incest, Overstimulation, Sibling Incest, Smut, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29716329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsellebitch/pseuds/itsellebitch
Summary: Y/N is upset and storms out after she realizes her boyfriend Steve has forgotten their anniversary. Walking through the streets she calls on her brother Bucky to come to pick her up and take her home. Bucky arrives, bundles her up in his car, and takes her to a private spot so they can talk things through. Bucky expresses his disdain for Steve and the siblings tell each other their true feelings.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Oh Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Tumblr! @its-elle-bitch

You couldn't believe Steve, the one thing you had asked him to remember! Your anniversary and the dumb blonde forgot. You had been trailing him all day. Waiting for him to jump out with a big surprise, some flowers, chocolates, anything! But nothing. You finally gave in and passed over his card and gift. Face falling when you saw the realization glaze over his face.  
“Oh baby” He began, hand reaching out to you.

“Fuck off Steve, I’m going home.” You huffed, shoving past him and walking out the door. Walking down the street and fishing out your phone, you called your best guy. Bucky. Your big brother. “Bucky! Can you come pick me up please?” You sobbed down the phone to him. Stuttering out the address, you gripped your jacket close to your body to keep warm as you waited.

“Angel baby? Are you okay?” Bucky called out to you softly, as he exited his car. Throwing your arms around his neck and gripping him tightly. You buried your face in his neck and sobbed. Winding both arms around your waist, he picked you up and carried you back to the car. Gently placing you in the back, he buckled the seatbelt, whispering sweetly in your ear. Shushing your cries. “It’s okay honey, I'm here now. I got you.”

Placing a blanket around you, Bucky pressed a kiss to your temple and walked to the driver's seat. “Sleep for a bit baby, it’s okay.” Taking his advice, you closed your heavy eyes and laid your head on the window. Allowing sleep to take over you, feeling safe in Bucky’s care.  
\---  
A gentle shake awoke you, Bucky’s warm hand on your shoulder. “Wake up sleepy” he chuckled. Taking in the environment you realized Bucky had taken you to your favorite hideout area. A clearing in a wooded area that had a great view of the city. Completely secluded. He had moved to the back seat, sitting next to you. Unbuckling your belt you spread the blanket to cover the two of you and you shuffled closer to Bucky.  
“What happened angel?” He asked as he began to stroke your hair.

“Stevie forgot our anniversary” you replied, sniffling slightly. “How could he do that? Did this year mean nothing to him?” Cuddling closer to your brother, closing your eyes as his free hand began rubbing your thigh.

“He’s an idiot doll baby, he doesn’t deserve you” Bucky replied, firmly.

“Buck..”

“I'm serious baby, you know he doesn't. Why are you with him?” Bucky cut you off, gripping your chin and forcing you to look at him. “I told you he doesn't deserve you a year ago and you didn't listen to me.”

“James, I love him”

“We both know that's a lie baby. You don't love him. Tell me the truth.” His fingers stroking your jaw soothingly.

“I... I, uh” Swallowing harshly, you let out a shaky breath before starting again. “I love you Bucky.” He pounced on you, pressing his mouth to yours. You froze, unable to process what was happening. Bucky’s hands began running up and down your body, pushing the blanket off of you. A hand trailing under your shirt to find your breasts. Pushing against his large chest you pulled away.

Panting deeply, you stared at each other. Eyes running up and down each other's flushed bodies. “Bucky, you're my brother. It’s wrong.”

“Not if we love each other.” Bucky brought a hand up to your neck, squeezing softly he pulled you towards him. Bringing your lips together in a sweet kiss. Moaning softly he pushed his tongue into your mouth. Leaning into him and grabbing his hand from your neck you brought it down between your thighs. Pressing his palm to your soaked panties.

Bucky groaned, dropping his head to stare at his hand between your legs. “You need me here baby?” Nodding rapidly you whined as you felt him trail his fingers up and down your cloth-covered slit. Raising your hips up in hopes he'd get the message that you weren't in the mood to be teased. “Please Jamie” you begged.

Growling, Bucky ripped the soaked panties. Tearing them in two and discarding the fabric Bucky hesitated. Looking up at you, taking in your beet-red face, want in your eyes Bucky gripped the sides of your face. “Look at me, angel baby. You promise you want this? We can't go back after this.” Looking deep into his eyes, you answered him.

“I want you, Jamie”

Pressing kisses down your neck Bucky trailed his hand down to the heat between your thighs. Collecting the wetness from your drooling pussy. He pushed two thick fingers in your wanting hole. Keeping a steady pace, he began to scissor his fingers, stretching you out. Moaning loudly as you felt a wave of white-hot pleasure flood through your core.

His fingers began curling, rubbing against that spongy spot inside of you. Letting out a high-pitched whine your head fell back. Gripping onto his forearm and you felt your whole body tense. Your walls clenched around his digits. Desperate to keep them inside of you as Bucky brought you to the brink. “Oh god look at that baby. You're dripping all over my hand. Such a good girl for me.”

Bucky began to quicken his movements, the pleasure was overwhelming. Tightening your core you began gushing your juices over his forearm. Screaming out in ecstasy, Bucky rode you through your orgasm. “That’s it baby, squirt for me.” Pressing kisses on your neck, you gripped onto him as you began to calm down.

“Bucky please” you started begging, unsure of what exactly you wanted him to do.

“Shh, It's okay angel. I know, lay down for me, doll baby.” Obeying him you laid down semi- comfortably in the back seat. Draping his body over yours, he pressed his mouth to yours again. Using one hand to hold himself up and the other to undo his jeans. Pushing them down his thighs. Pulling his lips from yours, he brought his hand up to your mouth. Feeling his cock throb as you watched you licking his palm, he groaned deeply.

Wrapping his now wet palm around his shaft, pumping himself slowly. Gripping his base tightly he lined his cock up with your weeping hole. Keeping eye contact with you, both of hissing and wincing as he pushed in slowly. Burying himself inside of you, he stilled as your hips met. Allowing you both to adjust to the new sensations you were experiencing.

With a shaky breath as you placed your hand on the side of Bucky’s face; “Move,” you told him. Pressing a kiss to your palm, Bucky began to grind his hips against yours. Dragging his cock deliciously between your walls. Looking down at where your bodies were connected. You felt your clit throb as you noticed a bulge at the bottom of your abdomen.

Silently you gripped Bucky’s wrist, moving his hand to press against the bulge. Both of you moaning as he moved his hips faster. “God I‘m so deep in you, doll baby, you like it?” Without giving you any chance to respond Bucky groped your waist and drove his cock into you. Meeting your hips with a bruising pace, you felt him slam into your cervix with each thrust.

Feeling the air being taken out of your lungs you grasped onto Bucky’s biceps, steadying yourself. “Bucky” you moaned out in warning, unable to articulate a full sentence.

“Go on doll baby, it's okay. You can cum for me. Cum for big brother.”

Squeezing your eyes shut you allowed the pleasure to completely overwhelm you. Bucky doubled his efforts, pounding deeper into you. A low groan escaping his throat as he felt your walls clench around his throbbing cock. Feeling your core flutter and quiver, he whimpered, hands gripping your thighs as he began to cum.

Bucky let out a roar, dropping his head to your chest. Lazily dragging his hips to ride you both through your releases. Feeling ropes and ropes of thick cum painting your walls, flooding your abused pussy. Collapsing on top of you, Bucky began to stroke your skin soothingly. Cuddling against him, panting harshly as you both try to calm down and get your breath back.

“I love you, Jamie.” You whispered.

“I love you too, my doll baby”


End file.
